


A gentileza encantadora

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Entender como que uma pessoa consegue ser gentil e inocente sem que isso lhe afete é difícil, mas Lituânia conseguirá tal ato, isso é, ele acredita que tudo dará certo.
Relationships: Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	A gentileza encantadora

Por mais assustador que seja vê-lo todos os dias, não é de hoje que ele tenta criar laços com várias pessoas e isso acontecia comigo, na verdade, acontece até hoje e com frequência, mas não posso culpá-lo.

— Por que ninguém quer ser meu amigo?

Ouço essa pergunta várias vezes na minha rotina e ela quebra meu coração de tanta preocupação ocupando um espaço grande nos sentimentos.

— Eu quero ser seu amigo, mas não só seu amigo.

Seu olhar expressava dúvida e surpresa e era o que eu esperava dessa afirmação, pois eu jamais revelei quaisquer emoções que envolvam amor por conta da manipulação que sofro de um parceiro.

— Como assim?

Esse tom de voz suave e doce questionando o final da minha frase me instigava e deixava a minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos, uma vez que eu não saberia qual seria a reação dele ao saber do amor que sinto há anos.

— Você nunca ouviu falar de namorados?

Aos poucos o Rússia começava a entender o que eu falei, conectando cada palavra dita nesses dois momentos da conversa, talvez seja a hora certa para declarar-me de uma vez, não é nada confortável carregar algo apenas para mim e já sofri bastante por isso.

— Já ouvi falar, mas nunca aconteceu comigo e eu nunca entendi o que eles faziam juntos.

Era mesmo um inocente em um corpo de um homem charmoso e gentil, sei bem que quando ele entender pode mudar a sua visão sobre vários atos entre duas pessoas intimas, além dos parentes, já que tem duas irmãs e a sua mais nova é louca, com toda certeza.

— O que eles fazem juntos é o amor e eu sinto isso por você.

— Por mim?! — Depois de gaguejar durante toda a pergunta notou algo de diferente nele, como se já soubesse desse mesmo sentimento dentro de si, mas que jamais havia notado isso eu jamais esperava.

— Sim, por você, sabe seu jeito meigo, inocente e gentil, mesmo que me cause preocupações, gerou um amor em mim que se nutriu durante anos. — As mudanças nas suas expressões demonstravam que pouco sabia sobre o assunto e que queria saber mais.

— Como eu nunca percebi?!

— Não é fácil perceber esse tipo de sentimento, porque nem sempre sabemos se é o que estamos pensando ou se é outro tipo de emoção.

Ele está mais fofo que o normal, pode ser que eu tenha despertado outro lado carinhoso nele, é o que eu espero.

Agora o meu desafio é explicar como é o amor que estou sentindo e também mostrar que não vai machucá-lo, mesmo que nem sempre seja fácil ter essa sensação.

— Mas eu não gosto de fazer você ficar triste.

— Eu sei bem disso.

Seus olhares intercalando meu rosto junto ao chão me deixavam sem saber o que pensar em realizar naquele instante, pois eu não fazia a mínima ideia se era bom ou ruim tudo o que acontecia.

Minha mente se confundia a cada momento que se passava e a sua gentileza acabava com todos os meus pensamentos de tão sutil e instigante.

— Por favor, fale para mim tudo o que sente, eu quero saber dos seus sentimentos.

— Contarei agora.

Depois de desabafar sobre tudo o que guardava somente para mim, vi-o com uma reação mais calma e sem quaisquer preocupações, era isso que eu desejava observar desde o início dessa longa conversa.

Então nós sentamos um do lado do outro e nos olhamos por alguns minutos por falta de assunto, até que as perguntas começaram a aparecer.

— Se você sente isso por mim há tantos anos, por que só agora decidiu que era a hora certa?

— Eu sentia medo de confundi-lo sobre o assunto, então preferi guardá-los.

Logo após responder recebi um abraço do Rússia, um dos mais quentes e calmantes que eu já havia recebido com toda certeza, afinal, quando estamos apaixonados tudo ao lado do amado vira bom e aconchegante.

— Jamais tenha esse medo novamente, entendeu?

Acenei com a cabeça e a coloquei em seu peitoral largo, nisso ouvi as batidas do seu coração, era a primeira vez que ouvia tal barulho de outra pessoa, que sensação incrível.

Olhei ao seu rosto e a cor vermelha dominava as bochechas, assim como nas minhas também.

— É normal se sentir quente e sem reação?

— E como.

Sorri de maneira discreta e dei-lhe um selinho, não era meu primeiro beijo, apenas o dele, espero que seja bom para lembrar sem dor alguma.

Pouco depois segurei a sua mão e encostei-me ao seu ombro, talvez eu jamais entenda como ele consegue ser tão gentil, mas não importa, o que interessa é que o Rússia é perfeito para mim.

— Antes de eu voltar ao meu trabalho, posso te pedir um favor?

— Claro.

— Posso morar aqui? Não quero mais ser uma marionete do Polônia.

A resposta positiva me alegrava ainda mais e eu só sabia de uma coisa, agora teremos mais tempo para ficarmos sozinhos juntos.


End file.
